Casate con migo
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: Pinoko quiere ser adulta y casarse con Black Jack ¿conseguira su sueño?
1. Chapter 1

CASATE CON MIGO

Hola este es mi primer Fic, espero les guste.

Black Jack no me pertenese, es propiedad de Osamu Tezuka

-Cásate con migo – escucho una vocecita que le decía de manera dulce y suplicante.

-¿mmm?- fue su respuesta.

-¡que te cases con migo! ¿Es que no me escuchas?- Le vuelve a preguntar aquella vocecita pero esta vez molesta.

Era tarde, aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y él seguía trabajando. Así era Black Jack, un médico ilegal que nunca dejaba de trabajar por el bien de sus pacientes, lo que le acarreaba en ocasiones el reproche de su pequeña asistente Pinoko que en ocasiones se quejaba de que la ignorara como en ese momento.

Con cierta molestia voltea a donde está la pequeña niña y la ve vestida de manera extraña; llevaba puesto lo que parecía un mantel sobre la cabeza a modo de velo y en las manos un ramo de rosas artificiales, al observar su extraño atuendo él no puede evitar preguntarle extrañado:

-¿Por qué llevas eso puesto?

Pinoko, ya molesta infla los carrillos de sus mejillas y le dice disgustada, ya sin el tono dulce de hace unos momentos:

-Te pedí que te casaras con migo, ya que tu no lo haces, encontré este mantel y me gusto así que me lo puse a modo de velo para pedirte matrimonio, así nuestra relación seria más formal- termino con un mohín algo altanero.

Black Jack suspiro, desde que la pequeña vivía con el siempre insistía en que era su esposa, ya se había cansado de contradecirla y la dejaba presentarse como tal a las personas que conocían; lo cierto era que el la veía más como a una hija que otra cosa. Armándose de la poca paciencia que tenía decidió por millonésima vez contradecirla.

-Escucha Pinoko, ya te he dicho que eso no es posible, tú eres una niña, no me puedo casar contigo, no insistas.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA, YA TENGO 19 AÑOS!- Grito enojada. Él suspiro, sabía que eso pasaría; siempre era lo mismo cuando trataban el espinoso tema de su edad y su aspecto: una joven de 19 años atrapada en un cuerpo de plástico de una niña de 5, pero con 2 años de haber nacido, algo realmente complicado de asimilar.

Respirando profundo para no perder la paciencia, trato de hacerla entender, desafortunadamente Pinoko era muy necia, por lo que el comprendía de antemano que era una pérdida de tiempo lo que le iba a decir:

-Eres una niña, naciste hace 2 años y tienes el cuerpo de una niña, no puedo casarme contigo, deja ya ese tonto juego por favor y déjame trabajar, además ya es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo- esto último lo dijo ya algo fastidiado.

Pero Pinoko no se rindió.

-si tu quisieras, me podrías hacer un cuerpo de adulta, ya te lo he pedido muchísimas veces y tu nada más me ignoras, yo creo que si me estuviera muriendo como aquella vez si me lo harías ¿verdad?- y después de decir eso la pequeña muñeca salió dela oficina con los ojos lloroso y dando un portazo al salir.

"Aquella vez" pensó él algo cansado de las rabietas de su pequeña asistente. "Aquella vez" de la que ella hablaba era la vez que, con solo un año de haber nacido ella enfermo gravemente de leucemia, la única manera en la que ella podía salvarse era con la transfusión de sangre de un familiar directo, pero al ir a buscar a su hermana con ayuda del doctor Kami, este le dijo que la gemela de Pinoko había muerto; él, frustrado, y derrotado al creer que no podría salvar a la pequeña decidió cumplirle su deseo y le creo un cuerpo adulto, sabiendo que su felicidad no duraría mucho ya que ella moriría víctima de la enfermedad. Pero al último minuto, la joven gemela apareció con el rostro cubierto con un velo, tal vez el remordimiento la había hecho decidirse por presentarse en el consultorio y donarle su sangre a la que ella consideraba una aberración con la única condición de que no la volvieran a buscar más. Al salvar a Pinoko, el cuerpo artificial de adulta termino guardado en una caja, alejado de la pequeña a la cual él le había dicho que había destruido, después de eso se negaba rotundamente cada vez que Pinoko le suplicaba para que le recreara un cuerpo de adulta recordando aquellos gloriosos minutos que su sueño estuvo a punto de volverse realidad.

El, por su parte, no comprendía que lo había hecho guardar aquellas partes artificiales, las cuales mantenía escondidas lo mejor posible, sabía que si Pinoko las encontraba no le perdonaría jamás el que no las hubiera usado nunca con ella, y las palabras que le había dicho en ese momento le confirmaban sus temores, ya que era la primera vez que le mencionaba "aquella vez".

Molesto, sacudió la cabeza; Pinoko siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso, así que decidió dejar el trabajo para mañana e irse a descansar.

Salió de su despacho, al acercarse al cuarto de la pequeña, la escucho llorar, el suspiró cansado y triste, se sentía culpable por ser tan estricto con ella así que decidió buscar la manera de alegrarla y que ella lo perdonara. "parecemos un matrimonio" pensó algo divertido.

Toco a la puerta, pero ella no contesto así que entro a la habitación.

-Pinoko- dijo –sé que estas molesta pero no puedes pasarte la noche llorando por una tontería- grabe error, al escuchar estas palabras, Pinoko, que estaba recostada en la cama llorando, se incorporó y herida por las palabras que el doctor de la cicatriz le había dicho le grito:

-¿TONTERIA? ¿TE PARECEN UNA TONTERIA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA JOVEN ENAMORADA? ERES CRUEL- y siguió llorando, esta vez de manera más melodramática.

Black Jack suspiro, esta vez de manera algo divertida, Pinoko era capaz de ahogarse en un vaso de agua, pero él la conocía muy bien, y sabía cómo resolver el asunto.

-mira, si me perdonas te llevo mañana de compras ¿Qué opinas?- le propuso de manera persuasiva.

De inmediato el llanto ceso, y ella lo miro con los ojitos algo enrojecidos pero emocionados, rara vez el doctor se ofrecía a llevarla de compras por su propia voluntad, era demasiado tacaño como ella bien lo sabía, así que decidió no desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿en serio?-pregunto emocionada-¿me llevaras de compras?-

-si- respondió el, en el fondo ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, sabía que la pequeña era una compradora compulsiva, pero con tal de que olvidara sus raras exigencias todo valía. –te llevare de compras.

-¿A dónde yo quiera?- la muñequita se emocionaba cada vez mas

-a donde tú quieras- respondió resignado.

-¡YUPIIII!- grito emocionada y lo abrazo del cuello – ya sé a dónde iremos, acaban de inaugurar una nueva plaza comercial en Akihabara ¿me llevas?-

-¿Akihabara?, está en Tokio, yo pensaba llevarte a un lugar más cercan…está bien, está bien, iremos a Akihabara- se apresuro a decir al ver la ira reflejada en los grandes ojos castaño-rojizo.

Fin del Capitulo.

Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia, espero sus criticas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, he tenido bastante trabajo últimamente, espero que les guste el este nuevo capitulo, es sencillo por que es el preámbulo a todo lo que se avecina. Disfrútenlo.

Black Jack, y todos los personajes que aparecen con el no me pertenesen, solo soy una humilde fan.

* * *

Capitulo 2

1 mes después

Es un día lluvioso, Pinoko ha estado enferma por tres días y Black Jack ha tenido que ir de emergencia a Kyoto por un paciente dejándola en casa, cosa que a ella no le gusta.

-¡pero ya me siento mejor! Por favor, quiero ir con tigooo- le ruega con su vocecita quejumbrosa y aun acatarrada

-que ya te dije que no, estas convaleciente y te tienes que quedar en casa- responde ya fastidiado por su insistencia, se le hace tarde para alcanzar el avión-"¿Por qué es tan necia?"-piensa mientras se pone los zapatos.

Pinoko, sin embargo no piensa rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡aaaahhh! ¿Y que voy a hacer aquí sola?, ¡me voy a aburrir!

-claro que no. Largo esta con tigo- suspira profundo para relajarse y le dice- escucha, ya tengo que irme, te prometo que te traeré algo de Kioto, pero por favor ya no insistas debo irme, te llamare del hotel- y sale de la casa casi corriendo

La pequeña pelirroja se queda mirando la puerta son expresión de desamparo, mientras está a punto de hacer un berrinche, recuerda que después de todo no estará aburrida. Desde hace ya algún tiempo tiene la idea de hacer una limpieza profunda, aunque no ha podido ya que por una u otra cosa ha tenido que posponerlo, pero esta vez no lo pospondría más, sabía que el tardaría, siempre que viaja a Kyoto suele tardar más o menos una semana y media, lo que aprovechará para limpiar el ático.

Esa parte de la casa no era muy común que ella lo limpiara, normalmente el que lo limpiaba era el, ya que él le decía que las cajas que habían hay eran muy pesadas para ella.

Para empezar comenzó limpiando la casa. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera pensar lo contrario, se abstuvo de hacer cambio de blancos ya que fuera estaba lloviendo y no podría lavar la ropa, así que solo hiso lo más fácil; al día siguiente, hiso un buen clima, por lo que se dispuso a realizar mejor su trabajo, después de un buen desayuno, ella y Largo comenzaron con la labor.

Los siguientes días fueron más tranquilos con respecto a el aseo general de la casa, poco a poco su propósito se cumplía, y la clínica lucia impecable a pesar de ser un lugar viejo, casi no había tenido visitas o pacientes que buscaran los servicios del galeno de la cicatriz por lo que su propósito ya casi estaba cumplido en menos de 4 días, solo faltaba el ático.

El 5to día decidió tomarse un merecido descanso; así que se dirigió al café de Tom, donde sabía que la esperaría un suculento parfait de chocolate.

-Buenos días y bienvenido- la salud amablemente la voz de Kumiko- ¡hola Pinoko! Que gusto que haya venido, como no nos visitabas creímos que te habías ido de viaje con el doctor

-No- respondió ella- se fue a Kyoto hace 5 días. Pero como el clima era muy malo me dejo, he estado haciendo limpieza profunda todos estos días.

En ese momento salió de la trastienda Tetzu, el dueño del café, este era un hombre mayor, de carácter bonachón y bigotes de morsa, traía en las manos un paquete de pan para los emparedados, al escuchar la voz de Pinoko le dio la bienvenida el también.

-hola Pinoko, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-hola señor Tetsu

-¿dices que estabas haciendo la limpieza de la casa tu sola?-le pregunta Kumiko sorprendida de lo activa que es la pequeña pelirroja.

-si- contesta con orgullo mal disimulado la pequeña- una buena esposa siempre debe tener muy limpia la casa para su esposo-

-eso es muy bueno-interviene Tetzu- y por tu dedicación te has ganado un delicioso Pinoko´s special

-¡MMMMM! Gracias señor Tetzu, es justo lo que quería-

Pinoko pasa un día muy agradable ya que poco después llegan Wato y su hermano Sharaku y se la llevan a dar una vuelta para que descanse, Pinoko acepta y decide que el ático lo limpiara otro día.

 _ **Kyoto**_

La semana en Kyoto le resultado bastante provechosa, Black Jack no solo ha operado al paciente por el que fue contratado (el joven de 20 años tenía un glioblastoma que le oprimía el lóbulo frontal izquierdo), sino que lo habían contratado en ese mismo hospital para realizar otras dos cirugías. Por eso le gustaba viajar a Kyoto, era de las pocas prefecturas en donde aún había hospitales que lo consideraban digno de atender a pacientes sin importar el costo o el que no tenga licencia.

Aquella racha de había dejado una buena suma de dinero, así que decidió volver antes de lo que normalmente regresaba, antes se decidió a ir a comprarle a Pinoko el consabido recuerdo, puesto que era un pecado volver sin un pequeño presente para la temperamental niña, a menos que quisiera una escena de llanto y drama como las que ella era capaz de montar.

Decidió tomarse su tiempo para decidir que llevarle, Pinoko tenía unos gustos nada propios de una niña de su edad: maquillaje, vestidos elegantes y zapatos de tacón alto no eran algo apropiado para ella, aun así pensó en comprarle algo más acorde para alguien que solo tenía 2 años de vida, tenía un cuerpo de una niña de 5 y la actitud de una joven de 20, ¡difícil búsqueda!

Black Jack regresa a casa al sexto día, ya algo tarde, puesto que el vuelo se había retrasado, llega a casa llevando un regalo que sabrá le encantara a Pinoko.

-Pinoko- llama el galeno de la cicatriz- ya he vuelto, ¿Dónde estás?

Pero la que responde es largo, Pinoko no aparece en ningún lado, Black Jack se preocupa.

-Largo, ¿dónde está Pinoko?- le pregunta al inteligente animal.

De inmediato, Largo lo guía hasta la habitación de la pequeña; la puerta se encuentra entreabierta y puede ver que la luz está apagada, aun así, toca con cautela, al no recibir respuesta empuja levemente la puerta.

-¿Pinoko? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué esta la luz apagada?-

Entra y lo que ve lo deja petrificado…

* * *

Quiero agradeserles a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer tanto esta como las otras historias que he subido, y sobre todo sus criticas, me agrada mucho que les guste lo que mi loco cerebro inventa.

Gracias a:

Osamushi

Esplandian

Ibara no Hime

Gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este capitulo, por que después las cosas se van a poner bastante interesantes.

Se admiten criticas y sugerencias.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza con este capitulo pero es que e tenido un pequeño bloqueo de escritora, como he tenido que quitarme un poco las trabas para escribir para alguien mas que para mi ademas de que se me ocurren historias a cada momento... _**(**_ ** _necesitas un cuaderno)_** ¿quien dijo eso?...bueno, ya sabrán quien hablo, por lo pronto disfruten de este nuevo capitulo de "Cásate con migo".

Black Jack no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tezuka Productions.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pinoko había encendido la luz cuando él abrió la puerto, y lo que él vio, lo dejo petrificado.

-¡PINOKO! ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO? – grito después de pasada la primera impresión

Sobre la cama se encontraban colocadas las piezas de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano, perfectamente puestas, como si pareciera que estuviera durmiendo o esperando a ser atendida por el doctor; por su parte, Pinoko, después de encender la luz se había vuelto a sentar en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, en su rostro había una mezcla de ira y dolor contenidos, parecía como si aquella muñeca de plástico fuera un paciente al cual el doctor se había negado a atender.

-respóndeme ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- le vuelve a preguntar de manera menos agresiva; sentía como el terror se iba apoderando de su persona, mientras una voz le decía "¡lo descubrió!, al fin descubrió tu secreto"

La pequeña muñequita lo miro con sus grandes ojos castaño rojizos y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, en esos ojos podía ver lagrimas pugnando por salir además de una indignación profunda, ya no había confianza, alegría, mucho menos amor, solo había un gran dolor y una enorme decepción. Después de unos minutos de silencio que para el galeno parecieron horas la pelirroja respondió.

-estaba en el ático, encontré una caja grande y Sharaku y Wato me ayudaron a bajarla- fue su respuesta.

A Black Jack no se le escapo que ella no usaba ese tono que denotaba vergüenza por entrometerse en cosas que no le corresponden, y es más que obvio, ya que ella había reconocido las piezas, las tenía grabadas a fuego desde que esa vez él se las había mostrado cuando había estado a punto de morir por la Leucemia, era como si él hubiera escondido algo que le perteneciera a ella y él lo hubiera tomado sin permiso, roto y después escondido para que ella no lo viera.

-¿que hacías en el ático?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, la manera como Pinoko le había respondido lo había dejado helado, en vez de ver a una pequeñita de 5 años veía a una joven de 20, como si de repente toda la madurez que ella escondida hubiera salido ya que no le había gritado, ni mucho menos le había hecho una de sus típicas rabietas de cuando él le niega algún capricho, al contrario, ella estaba muy tranquila, si no fuera porque una lagrima había rodado por su mejilla, juraría que estaban charlando sin problemas sobre el paciente que yacía en la cama. Ella respondió a su pregunta, pero el tono de su voz hizo que él se estremeciera más que si le hubiera gritado:

-Estaba limpiándolo, como nunca me dejas hacer la limpieza ahí, pensé en aprovechar que no estabas, Wato y Sharaku se ofrecieron a ayudarme. Vi la caja en un rincón y quise saber que contenía, sé que siempre me dices que no toque tus cosas, pero, como nunca te hago caso, tampoco lo hice esta vez y entre los tres la bajamos, aquí la abrí, y vi lo que contenía y pues… aquí esta- señalo las piezas de la cama, al hacerlo una sonrisa extraña se había dibujado en su boca, luego lo miro y continuo- ¿no habías dicho que lo destruiste?

Una loza de mil toneladas le había caído encima a Blak Jack y no supo que decir, todo parecía irreal, las piezas en la cama, la actitud de su pequeña asistente, era como si algo se hubiera roto en el pecho de la niña, y como era tanto su dolor no sabía cómo expresarlo. Él no sabía qué hacer, sentía como si estuviera frente a una fiera salvaje, que esperaba un movimiento en falso de su parte para atacarlo, solo uno y de inmediato se le lanzaría encima, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, ni mucho menos que decirle, trago saliva, quería responderla pero se le había secado la boca, ella espero una respuesta; al no obtenerla ella prosiguió:

-me aseguraste que lo habías destruido por que ya no tenía caso, todo este tiempo me dijiste que era imposible hacerme adulta, que no lo necesitaba, cuando te preguntaba sobre el me decías que ya no existía, que me conformara con mi aspecto, ¿Por qué lo guardaste si no lo ibas a usar? ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé- le respondió en un susurro. Pinoko sonrió entonces fríamente

-¿no lo sabes? Has tenido todo este tiempo mi sueño guardado en el ático y ¿no lo sabes?, que gracioso, pensé que tú lo sabias todo.

Veneno fue lo que sintió en sus palabras, un veneno más cruel que cualquiera que el conociera y eso lo hizo reaccionar-

-Pinoko escucha, sé que lo que te voy a decir no te consolará- camino unos pasos hacia la cama- pero debes entender que lo hice por tu bien

Fue un paso en falso, y lo sabía, pero había tratado de actuar como el creía que estaba bien, como siempre le había hablado, como una niña, pero como siempre, se olvidaba que trataba con una joven de 20 años

-¿por mi bien?- pregunto, un dejo de histeria contenida se escuchó en su voz que trataba de controlar, para no perder la calma.-esto no es un capricho común, no es un juguete que quiero o un viaje a algún lugar de Europa, ni si quiera es una petición para ir contigo a ver un paciente, ¡es mi cuerpo!, ¡mi cuerpo adulto el que me estuviste negando todo este tiempo! Y ¿dices que lo hacías por mi bien? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír-

Black Jack perdió en ese momento la paciencia, y desesperado dijo

-¡SI! ¡POR TU BIEN! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ERES DIFERENTE, ES CIERTO QUE NO LO DESTRUÍ, QUE LO CONSERVE, ¿POR QUÉ? NO LO SE; SOLO SE QUE TU NO DEBERÍAS TENERLO, LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO HACER ES DESHACERME DE EL

Y al tratar de tomarlo, de un salto Pinoko se interpuso entre él y la cama y con un destello en sus ojos le dijo

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA!

Black Jack se había quedado de piedra ante la manera como la pequeña defendía aquel cuerpo de plástico y no era para menos; siempre le había rogado que le hiciera un cuerpo adulto, y él siempre se había negado por diversas razones, ella siempre había fantaseado con ser adulta y casarse con quien creía que era el amor de su vida, pero ahora, él la había engañado todo este tiempo, y ahora quería deshacerse de su cuerpo y matar sus ilusiones permanentemente.

Ella se interpuso entre su amado doctor y la cama protegiendo su felicidad de quien más amaba.

-Si la tocas te juro que no volveré a hablarte el resto de mi vida- fue la amenaza de la pequeña muñequita viviente mientras echaba chispas de los ojos

Jack bajo la mano y observo a Pinoko, su mirada era fría, aunque en el fondo sentía ternura por aquella pequeña defendiendo lo que ella creía que era su propiedad, de inmediato se dio la vuelta, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sin mirar a Pinoko le dijo:

-haz lo que quieras con eso

Y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Largo, que había entrado a la habitación detrás del doctor, se acercó a la pequeña y le acaricio la manita con su hocico mientras emitía leves gemidos. Pinoko, por su parte miraba la puerta por donde había salido el doctor con dolor.

A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

La cosa se va a poner mas complicada, así que si me tardo un poco no es por flojera sino por que estoy estructurando bien la historia... **_(insisto; necesitas un cuaderno)_** ya entendí, ya entendí. En fin, espero sus Reviews :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Este es un capitulo algo corto, pero así lo imagine, no se preocupen, cada vez se pondrá mas interesante.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Un mes después.

Pinoko estaba en una iglesia, y vestía un hermoso traje de novia, su perspectiva era la de alguien más alta que su estatura promedio, al llegar al altar, en este se encontraba su apuesto novio, que no era otro sino Black Jack.

Pinoko llega al altar, y mira a los ojos a su amado futuro esposo, por fin se había cumplido su deseo más anhelado, se casaría con el amor de su vida.

Pero de pronto:

-Pinoko, ¿Por qué vistes así?-le pregunta sorprendido Black Jack

-como que porque visto así, ¡es nuestra boda! ¿No?

-¿nuestra boda? Pero si tú eres tan solo una niña.

De repente su perspectiva cambia, desde su original estatura observa desesperada al doctor.

-pero…yo era alta, ¿Por qué estoy de este tamaño otra vez? ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo adulto?

Una extraña risa llama su atención, al voltear hacia el lugar donde se suponen deberían estar sentados los invitados se topa con una muñeca de plástico que se ríe de ella.

-jijijiji- se ríe de manera disimulada la figura-¿Qué buscas?

-¡a ti!- responde la pequeña

Entonces la figura de plástico echa a correr mientras que pinoko la persigue

-¡REGRESA POR FAVOR! ¡TE NECESITO!-la desesperación se apodera de la pequeña.

Pero la figura solo ríe mientras se aleja de ella más y más, de pronto un abismo se abre delante de Pinoko. Al ver al otro lado descubre que la muñeca adulta se encuentra en brazos del doctor.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡EL ES MI DOCTOR, ALÉJATE DE EL!

Entonces el doctor besa a la muñeca de plástico y…

Justo en ese momento, Pinoko despierta.

Todo había sido una pesadilla.

* * *

Que mala me vi, (eso creo) pero, las cosas se pondrán mas complicadas. Originalmente este iba a ser un fic de 3 capítulos, pero la trama me pide mas ideas, espero que no se me acabe la inventiva y tenga que matarlos a todos de repente para terminar el fic :)

Espero sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso, pero tenia un serio problema con la inspiración, me atore mucho con la estructura de la historia pero al parecer ya lo resolví (espero).

Disfruten la historia

 **DISCLAIMER:** Black Jack no me pertenece, solo soy su mas rendida admiradora, el le pertenece a Tezuka Productions

* * *

Capítulo 5

-"Pinoko está llorando otra vez"- Piensa después de escuchar los leves sollozos provenientes de la habitación de su pequeña asistente, suspira apesadumbrado, lleva un mes sin poder dormir después de lo ocurrido con las partes que Pinoko encontró en el ático, durante todo ese tiempo se la ha pasado pensando cómo resolver el dilema en el que el mismo se había metido, pero no lo hallaba, no encontraba como resolverlo, sabía que lo más fácil sería ponerle el cuerpo a Pinoko, pero aún no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria su organismo a ese cambio tan drástico, y mucho menos si ella se podría adaptar fácilmente.

¡Pero lo cierto era que tenía miedo!

Miedo al fracaso, a no poder darle a Pinoko lo que más quería y en el proceso perderla, había sido fácil darle un cuerpo cuando solo era un cumulo de órganos sueltos, incluso cuando ella enfermo de Leucemia hubiera sido sencillo; pero ¿ahora? No creía que fuera igual de fácil, ¿o sí?

Volvió a suspirar, y se giró en la cama, esperando conciliar el sueño, ya no se escuchaban más sollozos de parte de la pequeña y sintió que su corazón se oprimía por la pena, sentía que le estaba fallando, y sus ojos esa vez se lo habían dicho, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, creía que era capaz de cualquier milagro y ¡cómo no creerlo si lo había visto realizar miles de ellos!

Se giró esta vez hacia la pared, y el silencio le peso en su conciencia así que se levantó y fue a ver como se encontraba Pinoko.

Sale de su habitación y se dirige al cuarto de la pequeña, abre con delicadeza la puerta y entra con pasos suaves, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana ilumina la carita dormida de la pequeña pelirroja, en sus mejillas aún están las huellas de las lágrimas que minutos antes había derramado por culpa de la pesadilla.

Black Jack la mira con ternura infinita, y siente aún más el peso de su conciencia. Ama a esa pequeña por sobre todas las cosas, y el temor de perderla lo obliga a ser egoísta con ella, pero la manera como ella lo ha tratado durante ese mes le ha demostrado lo herida que ella se encuentra por su decisión, sus actitudes para con el son de indiferencia y abandono, cosa que a él le ha afectado muy duramente, ya que a pesar de ser demasiado cariñosa y sobreprotectora con el hasta el grado de fastidiarlo siempre se sintió querido, pero aquel suceso fue el inicio para que ella levantara una pared entre ambos y eso le dolía en el alma.

Pocas veces demostraba algo más que una fría indiferencia hacia las personas; hacia los pacientes, mostraba, al principio una actitud de profesional indiferencia, después, cuando por alguna razón ha logrado identificarse con ese paciente su dura protección se suaviza y pocos, solo muy pocos han logrado ver más allá de esa dura superficie, al ser humano dulce, amable y tierno que es capaz de conmoverse con el sufrimiento ajeno al grado de darlo todo por salvar una vida y Pinoko era esa única persona, lo había sido desde que solo era un simples teratoma en el cuerpo de su hermana.

Se acerca suavemente a la cama y está a punto de darle un suave beso en la frente a su pequeño dolor de cabeza cuando entre sueños ella dice:

-sensei lo amo mucho, ¿Por qué es tan malo con migo?

Aquellas palabras lo ponen aún más triste y desiste con su acción, se separa de la cama y se dirige a la salida cuando ve la caja donde están las partes de plástico…

* * *

-¡SEEEENSEEEEI!

Ya ha amanecido y Pinoko se ha levantado para ver y apreciar su futuro cuerpo de adulta, aún está en su recuerdo la extraña pesadilla que ha tenido sobre él y siente una extraña desazón al respecto

Por un mes se la ha pasado mirando y admirando las partes plásticas, tocándolas y acariciándolas como lo haría un avaro con su fortuna, esto la ha llevado a descuidar en cierta medida tanto a Largo, la casa y al doctor. Su doctor, al que tanto ama, el que le dio la vida y la salvo de un futuro incierto, tal vez estar dentro de un enorme frasco de formol como aquel otro teratoma que una vez había llegado en iguales circunstancias que ella o aun peor; incinerada, sin la esperanza de ser una persona. Estaba dolida por el engaño del galeno, sentía que toda su fidelidad y fe ciega hacia el habían sido traicionadas, pero aun así, seguía teniendo esperanzas de que el recapacitara y le cumpliera su sueño, por eso todos los días desde que ella encontrara sus partes de adulta, se la pasaba horas y horas admirándolas, por eso cuando veía al doctor lo hacía con una mescla de súplica, reproche y enojo, esperando que su corazón se ablandara un poco, había desatendido sus obligaciones como ama de casa y autollamada "esposa del doctor" y si alimentaba a la pobre de Largo era por que esta se la pasaba llorándole para que le diera de comer.

Pero lo más sorprendente era su actitud hacia Black Jack.

La manera como lo trataba no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba realmente furiosa con él. Pero su cólera era fría, ya no le gritaba ni le exigía, si él le hablaba ella lo ignoraba y si el la tocaba ella lo miraba con esa expresión extraña en los ojos que no era normal en ella, ya casi no salía y si Sharaku y Watto la buscaban simplemente se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía a pesar de los ruegos de sus amigos; en pocas palabras, estaba deprimida.

Esa mañana, se levantó más triste de lo habitual debido a la extraña pesadilla que había tenido, su significado era para ella un misterio, aun así, la había dejado con cierta desazón en el pecho. Lo primero que hizo al estar fuera de la cama fue dirigirse a donde guardaba las piezas de plástico para mirarla por un rato y soñar con ser una adulta, pero al abrir la caja no había nada.

Un cumulo de sentimientos se agolpo en su pecho; quiso gritar, llorar y golpear a lo que se le pusiera en frente, suponía quien había tomado las partes; tanto que las cuido para que él no se las llevara, ¿en qué momento había bajado la guardia?, sabía que el encontraría la manera de llevárselas, tenía semanas tratando de convencerla de que era imposible usar esas partes, que no había garantía alguna de que ella resistiera el cambio, pero ella no lo escuchaba y conocía tan bien sus artimañas que se mantenía todo el tiempo protegiendo el cuerpo, pero ese día por fin lo había logrado, se había llevado su más grande tesoro así que con todo el coraje que cabía en su pequeño pecho grito estas palabras:

-¡SEEEENSEEEEEIIIIIIIII!

Pero nadie le respondió, Black Jack no estaba.

* * *

El vuelo llego al aeropuerto a las 10 de la noche dos días después, Black Jack bajo con el resto de los pasajeros; se veía cansado pero satisfecho su cita haba resultado muy provechosa y esperanzadora, visitarla a ella había sido una buena idea, pensaba que no lo recibiría después de que le había llamado tan tarde, conocía su temperamento, sobre todo cuando no dormía bien y podía ser muy intransigente y difícil de convencer, pero generalmente era muy dulce y desinteresada, capas de ayudar a quien se lo pidiera. Afortunadamente cuando la llamo estaba en Londres por lo que, la diferencia de horario ayudo a que la encontrara de buen humor, ya que para ella el descanso era primordial debido en gran medida a lo exigente de su trabajo, que le obligaba a viajar tanto como a él. Cuando la llamo ella regresaba a su hotel después de haber cenado en un hermoso restaurante de Piccadilly Circus mientras escuchaba un magnifico concierto de cuerdas en el mismo lugar, después de intercambiar saludos hablaron de la razón de la llamada del doctor y ella gustosa le dijo que si quería podría trasladarse a Japón de inmediato pero él le dijo que no, que prefería ir y encontrarse con ella en Londres puesto que lo que planeaba hacer era extremadamente delicado y no quería que la interesada se enterara, al menos por el momento.

-Tú y tu misterio-le dijo divertida- OK, como quieras, te daré la dirección de mi hotel, ¿sabrás llegar?

-si- respondió el- conozco muy bien Londres, no olvides que viajo tanto como tú- una sonrisa se insinuó en la boca del joven galeno mientras un sentimiento de gratitud y alivio relajaba la tensión que tenía acumulada desde hacía semanas. Después de anotar la dirección se despidió de ella y se dio a la tarea de reservar un vuelo a Inglaterra.

Su amiga resulto ser de gran ayuda, lo recibió en el aeropuerto sin que él se lo pidiera y en cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta que la situación en la que estaba le estaba ocasionando mucha preocupación, después de hablar ella se ofreció a ayudarlo sin condiciones, prometiendo que se trasladaría a Japón después de arreglar el asunto que la tenía en el país británico, así que él regreso a su hogar con un peso menos en los hombros sin imaginar el caos que encontraría al llegar.

como ya vieron entro un nuevo personaje y tendrá mucho que ver con toda esta situación, espero les agrade.

* * *

Comentarios, preguntas lo que quieran serán bien recibidas


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero entre el trabajo, la casa estudiar para extras y que de repente se me bloquea la inspiración ademas de que estoy con otras historias pues bueno, ya se imaginaran, pero al fin acabe el capitulo 6. Espero que les guste, sobre todo los nuevos personajes.**

 **y Yoyi, no te preocupes, continuo la historia, no se cuanto dure, espero que no sea maratonica y disculpen tanto royo pero me gusta estructurar bien a los personajes para que sea coherente el por que están ahí.**

 **Black Jack y Pinoko no me pertenecen solo Misato y su hija Kuri son de mi loca imaginacion, disfrutenla**

Capitulo 6

Misato colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios, le agradaba platicar con Black Jack, principalmente porque le fascinaba su sarcasmo.

Acababa de llegar de cenar y escuchar un hermoso concierto de cuerdas acompañada de un joven muy apuesto que había conocido en la conferencia de biotecnología a la que había asistido ese día como parte del simposio que la tenia de visita en Londres. El medico neurocirujano la había acompañado hasta la puerta del cuarto en el que ella se alojaba en el mismo hotel que los otros médicos asistentes al evento y, aunque él deseaba algo más ella solo se despidió agradeciéndole la compañía y la cena además del espectáculo; casi en cuanto ella entro el teléfono comenzó a sonar, contesto y la recepcionista le indico que tenía una llamada por cobrar de Japón, al escuchar eso se preguntó quién podría estarla llamando, al principio supuso que sería algo urgente así que acepto la llamada

-¿hola, en que puedo servirle?

-¿no te interrumpo?

Al escuchar la voz del otro lado del aparato se le ilumino la cara

-¡que sorpresa!, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi Jacki-le respondió ella, sabía que el detestaba que lo llamara así, pero a ella le valía un comino, le gustaba molestarlo cada vez que se encontraban y como era muy poco frecuente que eso sucediera no iba a perderse la oportunidad de hacer su pasatiempo favorito.

-suspira- ¿Por qué siempre me llamas así? Pero en fin, dime ¿no te interrumpo en nada digamos…intimo?

-jajaja sabes perfectamente que deje esos vicios hace mucho tiempo, de hecho desde que te que conozco, pero te escucho algo cansado y preocupado ¿Qué pasa? Normalmente ya me estarías refutando el "Jacki" con alguno de tus habituales sarcasmos, ¿acaso estas enfermo?-pregunto ella mientras dejaba tras de sí un camino con su ropa de noche y otros accesorios mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, su preocupación era genuina, sentía mucho aprecio hacia el doctor de la cicatriz.-o-continuo-¿está enferma Pinoko?

-digamos que sí, la verdad esta es la razón de mi llamada, llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas aquí, me dieron el teléfono de tu hotel, espero no te moleste

-por supuesto que no, sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible así como tú lo estas para mí y tampoco me has despertado ya que vengo llegando de una deliciosa cena con espectáculo incluido- pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

-pues se trata de Pinoko ¿recuerdas que te hable sobre la vez que estuvo a punto de morir por leucemia?

-sí, lo recuerdo, y que incuso le habías construido un cuerpo de adulta pero que al final ya no lo usaste y que optaste por esconderlo…no me digas que…-de inmediato capto la situación, la joven doctora estaba tan familiarizada con los acontecimientos de la pareja además de que tenía una habilidad para comprender a la gente de manera fácil que Black Jack no tuvo que continuar-salgo para Japón de inmediato.

Él se temía algo así, sabia como era de impulsiva y tal vez si ella llegaba inesperadamente no podría llevar a cabo su plan y las cosas se complicaría, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y apretó los ojos para hacer que la ligera migraña que desde hacía semanas había comenzado disminuyera un poco y trato de tranquilizarla

-escucha- comenzó algo cansado- me gustaría más ir a verte a Londres, así podremos charlar sin problemas y te podre poner al tanto de la situación.

Misato capto, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un pequeño descanso y desahogarse con alguien lejos de Pinoko, conocía a la pequeña y sabía que podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza aunque no se lo propusiera.

Mientras charlaban ella había estado preparando la bañera, en el momento en que cerraba la llave del agua caliente respondió con una sonrisa en los labios

-para mí sería un placer tenerte aquí, dime en que vuelo llegaras y te estaré esperando

-no será necesario, llegare a tu hotel directamente en cuanto baje del avión

-como gustes, viaja tranquilo, nos veremos pronto Jacki, ¿conoces el hotel? Te daré bien la dirección

Al colgar el teléfono después de darle las señas de su hotel sonrió, se quitó la bata de baño y se metió en la tina que había estado preparando mientras hablaba con Black Jack y comenzó a relajarse, mientras lo hacía recordaba como lo había conocido, hacia 6 años de eso, y solo era una niña que vivía la vida al límite a pesar de estar estudiando una carrera, ¿su pación? Las motos y los chicos y ambos le habían ocasionado dolor, los chicos porque uno la había dejado embarazada y no la había vuelto a buscar y las motos porque a pesar de su condición había seguido participando en las carreras de motocicletas, tenido un accidente y terminado en el hospital a punto de perder a su bebe de tan solo 6 meses, afortunadamente lo había conocido a él y las había salvado a ambas, él no le cobro, simplemente le pidió que se hiciera cargo de si pequeña y que terminara la carrera por que tenía mucho potencial; desde entonces nació una amistad entre ellos muy especial, que se distancio por un tiempo mientras ella estaba terminando sus estudios aunque curiosamente se mantuvo latente. Misato termino la carrera y se dedicó a la especialidad de bio robótica además de la pediatría y la cirugía general sin contar que se interesaba en la reconstrucción de miembros amputados y la ortopedia ya que su pequeña había tenido problemas al nacer por el accidente y su pierna izquierda había tenido que ser amputada, por lo cual y deseando darle una mejor calidad de vida se abocaba a la investigación de esos temas.

Lo más interesante era que la mayoría de los médicos consideraban que no era apta para tales estudios ya que sus investigaciones resultaban un tanto cuanto poco ortodoxas, investigando conoció a la doctora Konomi Kuwata que le recomendó que visitara a cierto medico sin licencia ya que él tenía un gran conocimiento en el tema de las prótesis funcionales así como de los trasplantes de miembros amputados, para entonces ya habían pasado 4 años sin verse ni hablarse, por lo que era lógico que sintiera algo de nervios al volverlo a ver. Cuando llego a su casa se maravilló del hermoso lugar que había escogido para vivir, pero se sorprendió de lo vieja que lucía la casa para alguien que, como sabia, cobraba sumas exorbitantes.

Al llegar, toco la puerta algo cohibida, una pequeña niña pelirroja abrió; llevaba un paño amarrado en la cabeza y una escoba en la mano.

-¿si? Que se le ofrece- pregunto la pequeña de manera cortes y profesional

La joven doctora se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él ya se había casado

-hola pequeña busco al doctor Black Jack ¿se encuentra en casa?

-sí, pero está ocupado; ¿tiene cita con él?

Misato no pudo evitar sonreír, para ella era gracioso y tierno la manera tan formal como la niña la estaba atendiendo, la analizo bien y supuso que no tendría más edad que la de su hija Kuri, así que queriendo ser amable le pregunto de manera tierna y maternal:

-¿eres hija del doctor? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aquello constituyo para Pinoko un insulto aún más grande que si le hubiera dado una bofetada, inflo los carrillos de las mejillas y respondió muy ofendida:

-¡NO SOY LA HIJA DEL DOCTOR, SOY SU ESPOSA Y TENGO 20 AÑOS Y SI NO TIENE UNA CITA NO ESTE MOLESTANDO!-y en seguida le cerró la puerta en las narices.

En el interior el escandalo no había pasado desapercibido para Black Jack; al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe salió para reprender a su asistente ya que en ese momento se encontraba haciendo una importante investigación y le había dicho que no hiciera escandalo; al salir al recibidor se encontró con una Pinoko muy ofendida y que mascullaba para sí "su hija…quien se ha creído…que insolente…de seguro era una vendedora…mira que venir a molestar…"

-¡PINOKO! ¿Qué ES ESE ESCANDALO? ¿NO TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS TANTO RUIDO?

-perdón sensei pero es que una señorita llamo y quería verte y me pregunto si era tu hija y ya sabes que a mí me molesta ese tipo de preguntas- respondió de manera algo altanera mientras levantaba la nariz para demostrar su indignación y cruzaba los brazos

-¿una señorita? ¿Cómo era?

-pues como todas las señoritas que viene a buscarlo: alta, delgada, de cabello café, traía un maletín y estaba muy elegantemente vestida, de seguir era una vendedora de puerta en puerta de algún laboratorio o algo así, quien sabe…

-¿quería una consulta?

-pues…-pero antes de que Pinoko contestara volvieron a tocar a la puerta-ash, de seguro es ella otra vez, que fastidio.

Pero antes de que ella abriera ya BJ lo estaba haciendo, y en efecto, Misato estaba todavía en la puerta algo contrariada y apenada por lo ocurrido.

-buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?-le pregunto a la joven

-¡Hola Jack! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? O ya me olvidaste-le respondió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios al reconocerlo

Le tomo unos minutos reconocerla, sobre todo por el peculiar color de sus ojos; uno castaño y l otro azul, tenía heterocromia iridium; como olvidar esos ojos y el apelativo de "Jacki" que tanto lo saco de sus casillas cuando la estaba atendiendo

-que tal-sonrió sesgadamente, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados-pero si es mi amiga la motociclista, te ves muy bien ¿te dedicas a vender cosméticos de puerta en puerta?

-bueno, al menos no soy un matasanos como ciertas personas que conozco-se acercó y lo abrazo para escándalo de Pinoko que los veía desde el interior de la casa

-¡ACCHONBURIKE! ¿Quién te crees que eres para abrazarlo así? ¡YO SOY SU ESPOSAAAA!

Mientras recordaba ese día en que había conocido a su "esposa" no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella, después de ese pequeño altercado y varias visitas después con Kuri y de prometer que no intentaría nada malo con su doctor consiguió volverse su amiga, la verdad sea dicha; Pinoko le agradaba mucho, le parecía graciosa e inteligente además de que sorprendentemente había congeniado a la perfección con su hijita, al principio le pareció extraño pero después cuando Jack le contó la historia de su asistente dejo de parecerle así, y lo considero un buen augurio. Kuri era una niña muy retraída y casi no platicaba con los demás niños de su escuela además de que era muy frágil tanto de salud como físicamente pero Pinoko había conseguido hacerla más extrovertida. Durante ese año y medio de visitas su pequeña Kuri había cambiado mucho.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió con una toalla, mientras se secaba el cabello se acercó al espejo, mientras se miraba sonó su teléfono que estaba en el lavabo, al ver el número sonrió; era Kuri

-holaaa mi pequeña sirenita ¿no se supone que deberías estar dormida?

-hola mami, perdón pero es que tuve una pesadilla-le respondió del otro lado una vocecita soñolienta

-¿y que soñaste tesoro?

-soñé con Pino-chan

-¿con Pino-chan? ¿Y de qué trato tu sueño?

-que ella me venía a ver y se despedía de mí y me decía que ya no íbamos a ser amigas, también me dijo que te cuidara. Se veía triste ¿mami va a ver que tiene Pino-chan?

-por supuesto, su papá vendrá a verme y sabré si Pino-chan está bien, no te angusties, solo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir

Después de un "buenas noches" y un beso de despedida la niña colgó.

Aquello preocupo aún más a Misato por lo que se prometió ayudar a BJ en lo que sea que le pasara a Pinoko por la cabeza.

Fin del capitulo 6

¿que les parecieron los nuevos miembros de la historia? espero sus comentarios


End file.
